When fangirls attack
by ToastedBacon
Summary: The fangirls meet the hetalia characters. But does everything go well? Find out on a new episode of When Hetalia fangirls attack


**This is actually supposed to be a show of 'when fangirls attack'' and it's really silly.**

**Hetalia aint mine**

* * *

><p>On another episode of when Hetalia fan girls attack:<p>

Announcer: You may wanna ask yourself 'why is the conference room making all the ruckus?'

Well take a peek inside, and judge for yourself.

Papers everywhere. Nations tied up. Clothes tattered, and fan girls stand as they try to take photos.

Now, let's visit what had happened before this attack was launched.

*Theme music*

A quiet typical day in the conference room. All the nations attended. America being his fat

Self, and eating burgers as always, never bothered to pick up the burger wrappers he had left behind.

America: It was just a typical day I thought…nothing normal…but it was when we had been to lunch…

This 19 year old man was also apart of the victimization.

"Okay…in five minutes we will break for lunch time. You must decide whether or not we should let Switzerland bring guns to meetings*" A man named England claims out. "And whether or not Korea should claim boobs."

"I think you should man up," the swiss man says. "It's for protection…" but noone stays behind to hear what he has to say.

"But you guys originated from Korea…" the 15 year old Korean nation said. "Did you know guns originat-"

"Don't you even," the swiss man says, aiming his gun at the Korean boy.

Following the day during lunch…

"I'll have a big mac, with …" he said, pointing to the other side of the seat.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see anyone.." the lady says, with a confused look on her face.

"Uhmm…well if he DOES come by…could I get a side order of pancakes?" America said, pushing up his spectacles, as the lady wrote down the order and left.

"Uhmm…I' m right…never mind," Canada said, lowering his head. Just then from the right side of America's eye!

"England! Is that you!" he said looking at the window. Sure enough it was. But wait….are those…

"GIRLS! AMERICA HELP ME!" England cried as they tore his uniform apart, one by one.

"See! USUK all the way!" One girl yelled out.

"No! FrUk is obviously LOTS better!" another girl replied as they took off his shoes.

"Don't worry England! The hero will save the day!" America hollered as he dashed up, and grabbed Canada by the collar.

"Uhm….bro…I don't think it's a good idea…" Canada said worrily.

"Calm down! They're no match for me!"

Meanwhile, outside.

"See! He so loves America!"

"No! FrUk! They have soo much history together! "

"Then how come America is coming to help him!"

"Shut up! That's cause he's close by you git!' another girl shot back.

"Nu uh! He is sooo for Japan!" The girls argued, distracting themselves, as England found time to sneak away.

"Nu uh! Seychelles!" one yelled out. "How could that be! It's so Spain!"

"No! Japan! No China!' as they all hollered in argument. Canada's name being thrown in, along with Russia's and many other random ones. Even a shot of Norway's name was heard.

"Finally," England whispered as he made his getaway. He caught up to America, and Canada.

"Dude what happened? Get into a run in with your…friends!" America teased.

"Shut up you git! I have no time for jokes! Those girls could catch up with us any minute!" England said. "Look at what they've done to my trooper uniform!

*Interview* England was the very first victim claimed in this attack.

England: It was awful. My shirt pieces were coming off, as my pants were being torn as-

Oh no…I'm being attacked again!

Announcer: SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!

*Back to story*

"Who are they anyway?" America asked finally gobbling down the last piece of his big mac.

"They claimed to be…fan girls…I think…this show called..Hetalia?" England said, confused.

"Dude! I know that show! It's like all over my country!' America said, excitedly.

"How do you know this show!" England yelled hovering his arms around America's neck.

"Guys guys!" Canada said trying his best to break it up.

"Calm down! Anyways It's a show about Italy and the axis…and how awesome we are! Mostly me…" he added. "So you see my point?"

"Then…how come they were shouting names…like USUK…AND…FrUk..and England and Japan..and Canada and Seychelles.." England said confusingly.

"Oh…" America did a little face palm. "Those…are…pairings.." he said snickering, as they took a left turn.

"Guys I think-"

"PaIrInGs! You mean…" England said cutting off Canada

"You! What!"

"ME!" America yelled out of shock. "I was MENTIONED!"

*Interview*

Canada: I tried to tell those guys that I was also mentioned.

"Announcer: Who are you?

Some guy:….Canada..

*Back to story*

As they took that sharp turn, someone had caught a glimpse of them..

"Hey!" the young girl said wearing a bomber jacket just as America.

"Hmm.." America said inspecting the girl. "That looks like my jacket…"

"You're….America.." the girl finally said, trying not to fangasm.

"Y…eah…" he nodded carefully. "Why…?"

"GUYS!" the girl shrieked. "I FOUND HIM!" Soon enough, they were greeted with smiling beaming eyes, and hunger crazed fan girls just like the ones England was being attacked with.

"Oh no…" England said, quietly. "I think we should-"

"RUN!" America hollered as he got a head start.

"Wait for me you git!" England said catching up.

Little did they know they forgot Canada….poor old Canada…

"W…wait guys!" he tried his best to yell.

"Hey…" one girl said coming up to him. "You're America!"

Infuriated with this comparison the best he could say was…"I'm..Canada…"

"Oh…sorry guys…It's just Canada," the girls said, going past him.

"Hey look!" One girl shouted. "I found a part of England!"

"He MUST be with America!" Another fan girl shouted as they all shrieked.

"Oh…." Canada said moping off…When suddenly.

"Hey…I know you.." another girl said. She was holding a bear exactly like Canada's.

"No…I'm not America…" he said, all blue.

"I know…you…are..CANADA!" The girl said, letting out a loud shriek

Seeing the girl knew this, made Canada break into a smile. But it was ruined when…

"GUYS I FOUND HIM! HE ISN'T TRANSPARENT!" the girl shouted. The rumbling from afar made his smile dissapear.

"Oh god…" he said, looking into the distance. MOAR FANGIRLS?

Seeing this, he took a run as quick as he could.

*Back at the conference room*

"OH GOD!" America shouted as he busted through the door with England. Both their clothes tattered, and torn apart, with America's numbers missing.

"Guys it's madness out there!" America yelled. "All these girls are all over us like crazy!"

"Look what they did to us!" England exclaimed.

"You're telling me! I lost my panda aru~!" China said sobbing.

"A panda! That's nothing compared to my cloak! Those magnificent robes!" France complained.

"You say your cloak…they were trying to adopt my cats! Where the hell is my coat!" Greece shouted furiously. "And asking me about Japan in the bedroom-"

"WE DID NOTHING! I tried several times to tell them!" Japan screamed. "They didn't believe me! They pulled out these doujinshi's of me and …him..and!" he couldn't speak anymore, as he plopped his head down.

Within seconds, Canada burst into the door.

"They took my kumajiro!" Canada exclaimed.

"…who are you?" the rom said in unison..

"For crying out loud how the hell do the fan girls know me but you guys don't!"

"FANGIRLS!"

They heard furious knocking from the conference room window. What they thought had appeared to be…tunred out to be..

"ENGLAND IS MUCH MUCH BETTER!" One girl shouted again. The knocking and the kicking of the windows sent them into panic

They slowly lifted up the curtains.

"FANGIRLS!" they cried in unison…

* * *

><p><strong>EAH! Next will be Russia, France and China...I'm taking requests if you'd like ! and later will be the meditearanean and nordics! ^^<strong>

**Lol...I forget to say...I'm not a big fan of USUK niether am I a fan of FrUk.I hate RoChu...It's like FrUk to me...I prefer EnglandxJapan or AmericaxJapan...also EnglandxNorway...I dun like GiriPan either...I hate IggyxSeychelles,,,lol I am not big seychelles fan sorry...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
